


On the Shore

by august_the_real



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_the_real/pseuds/august_the_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have me in the mornings as you wonder how you spent another night in my bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shore

On The Shore  
by august (mrsrosiebojangles@gmail.com)

 

Have me in the darkness as my ships leaves your space; as you say "not  
Inspector anymore"; as you strangle my wrists against the sheets. Have  
me in the darkness as you come to my room silently, as you walk   
towards me, as you say "I don't think I should have left."

Have me in the mornings as you wonder how you spent another night in  
my bed; as you watch me dress and think that you have no uniform to   
climb into; as you stare into the beginning of an empty day. Have me   
in the mornings as you try to coax me back to bed; as you smile; as   
you realise you can't spend another day alone.

Have me after the meetings, the dinners, the crew gatherings where you  
do not leave my side, where I do not leave your gaze. Have me after   
the crew gatherings as you crowd me in the turbolift; as you kiss me   
in the turbolift; as you call me Captain, in the turbolift.

Have me after the sick-bay, when you walk to our quarters in silence;  
where you examine your bruises alone; where you will not tell me who  
started the attack. Have me after the sick-bay, when you move in me  
but neither of us comes; where you flinch when I touch you; where you  
flinch when I assign you a security detail.

Have me in the seconds we decide we are alone; in the moments we  
realise we are unknown. Have me in the cold, in the distraction, as   
you wonder whether you've ever really had me. Have me in the lull   
between anger and desire, as you climb my body, as you break my body   
(as I break you).

Have me on the shore as our bodies burn under the three suns; as we  
take our first shoreleave; as you brush the sand from my back; as you   
tell me that you are leaving.


End file.
